1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and, more particularly, to a flat panel display capable of displaying screens at both sides.
2. Related Art
Examples of electronic equipment employing a flat panel display include a mobile phone, a camcorder, a notebook computer, and so forth. One popular example of them is a folder type mobile phone, which has external and internal screens on external and internal surfaces of its cover, respectively, so that detailed information may be checked through the internal screen in its unfolded state and simple information may also be checked through the external screen in its folded state.
The representative flat panel display used for the mobile phone includes a liquid crystal display and an organic electroluminescence display, and a liquid crystal display panel should be separately inserted into the external and internal screens in order to fabricate the mobile phone with external and internal screens using the liquid crystal display. This causes the thickness of the mobile phone to be increased.
To deal with the above-mentioned problem, there have been attempts to fabricate the mobile phone having internal and external screens by means of a transparent organic light-emitting display. The transparent organic light-emitting display is an emissive display that does not require a backlight, and may advantageously display both screens with only one panel so as to reduce the thickness of the mobile phone having internal and external screens. However, the transparent organic light-emitting display presents screen displays on both sides at the same time, so that it displays the internal screen in addition to the external screen even when only the external screen of the mobile phone is used, which causes power consumption to be significantly increased.